Alvo Severus Potter e o Baú Secreto
by llcantelli
Summary: Alvo, filho de Harry está pronto para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Junto com Rosa Weasley, a filha de Hermione e Rony, eles vão se meter em muitas confusões. Estão preparados? Eles estão.
1. A Caminho de Hogwarts

Capitulo 1 – A Caminho de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 1 – A Caminho de Hogwarts**

O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de Outono. O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava Adeus.

-Ele ficará bem – murmurou Gina.

Ao olhá-la, Harry baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

-Sei que sim.

A cicatriz não incomodava Harry nos últimos dezenove anos.

Tudo estava bem.

Hugo, Rosa e Alvo eram os mais ansiosos para conhecer Hogwarts, já Tiago era o seu segundo ano na escola.

-Lá é incrível. – comentava Tiago. – As aulas, os professores, até a diretora McGonnagall se vocês querem saber.

-Isso papai sempre falou – adiantou-se Alvo. –ele disse que McGonnagall era muito fiel e leal ao Dumbledore, e que não seria a toa que ela ocupasse o seu lugar na diretoria.

-Queria ter conhecido o professor Dumbledore - Disse Rosa.

-Quem não queria? Afinal além de ser um homem genial, ajudou meu pai a destruir o bruxo mais temido de todo o mundo... Voldemort – disse Tiago.

Ouve-se um silencio depois que Tiago disse aquilo, os olhos de Alvo não piscavam, aliás, de nenhum deles, mais o silencio foi quebrado devido à chegada do trem em Hogwarts.

-Chegamos. – disse Rosa contente.

Todos os alunos rapidamente foram descendo do trem, um por um. Todos estavam ansiosos para conhecer Hogwarts. Quando um homem de mais ou menos uns dois metros e meio de altura chega botando ordem.

- Muito bem Alunos novos, Por aqui, por favor. Disse Hagrid. - Venham Logo,

Alunos novos não sejam tímidos. Rápido, vamos. Certo. Os Barcos são por aqui.

Vamos lá. Sigam-me.

-Hagrid! –sorriu Tiago e abrindo os braços para cumprimentar o gigante.

-Tiago, quanto tempo. – aceitando o abraço.

-Esse é meu irmão Alvo, e Rosa filha de Hermione e Rony Weasley. – apresentou Tiago a Hagrid.

-Nossa que prazer enorme receber vocês aqui em Hogwarts. – disse Hagrid. – Como o tempo passa não?

Rosa, e Alvo se entreolharam e sorriram apesar da ansiedade que estavam sentido nesse momento. Tiago e Hagrid foram à frente seguido pelos alunos novos atrás.

Eram cerca de vinte barcos com capacidade para quatro pessoas. Hagrid pelo seu tamanho e peso era o guia e sozinho ocupava um barco.

Foi um breve passeio de barco, quando finalmente chegaram à Hogwarts. Era um lindo Castelo, com muitas escadas, e alguma delas até mudavam seu destino. Todos os alunos foram subindo, quando pararam em uma enorme porta dourada onde eram esperados por um Homem de cabelos bem pretos, alto e com vestes de cor preta.

-Bem vindo a Hogwarts - Disse Neville Longbotom - Em minutos vocês,

Atravessarão estas portas e se unirão a seus colegas. Mas, antes de tomarem seus lugares serão divididos entre casas. Elas são: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa,

Corvinal e Sonserina. Enquanto estiverem aqui, suas casas serão como suas famílias. Seus triunfos irão lhe render pontos, e suas quebras das regras irão lhe tirar pontos. No final do ano, a casa que tiver mais pontos, ganhará a taça das casas. A cerimônia da seleção começará em instantes. Estamos pronto para vocês. Sigam-me.

E finalmente a grande porta dourada abriu, mostrando á todos o salão principal onde muitos alunos de todas as idades aguardavam sentados a chegada dos novos alunos. Entre eles estava Tiago com o uniforme da Grifinória acenando a Alvo e Rosa.

e tudo parecia como antes, quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram pela primeira vez a 25 anos atrás.

-Fiquem todos aqui, por favor. Quando eu chamar seus nomes venham para frente, vou colocar o chapéu Seletor em suas cabeças, e vocês serão selecionados, para suas casas. Disse Longbottom.

Todos os alunos fizeram silencio, e olhavam fixamente para Neville.

-Rosa Weasley. –disse Neville pegando nas mãos o chapéu seletor.

Rosa subiu três degraus e sentou em uma cadeira posta por Neville. Ela estava muito nervosa, mas ficou feliz com a resposta que o chapéu lhe deu.

-GRIFINÓRIA!

Mitos alunos a aplaudiram e Tiago abriu-lhe um enorme sorriso e Rosa desceu as escadas e indo em direção aos seus companheiros e membros de Grifinória.

Neville continuou com a seleção.

-Escórpio Malfoy!

Mais uma vez o silencio permaneceu e Rosa cochichou com Tiago:

-Então, esse é o filho de Draco Malfoy? – perguntou a menina

-É sim, o próprio! Meu pai me disse que o Draco foi um de seus maiores inimigos depois do Voldemort, e disse também que no sexto ano lançou um feitiço em Draco...

-Sectumsempra. – interrompeu Rosa.

-Isso, e ficou várias semanas em detenção com Severo Snape.

-Minha mãe me contou que quando descobriu que foi no livro do tal príncipe que Harry leu esse feitiço, ficou chocada. – continuou a menina.

-SONSERINA! – disse o chapéu seletor.

Novamente vários aplausos dos alunos e Escórpio foi descendo os degraus e se juntando aos demais de Sonserina e sentindo um enorme orgulho de si mesmo.

-Alvo Severus Potter. – continuou Longbotom.

Vários alunos que estavam conversando calaram-se para ver a resposta do chapéu seletor, muitos clamavam oohh. Alvo subiu os degraus e sentou-se nervoso na cadeira, e lembrando do que seu pai havia lhe dito.

""_... Então a Sonserina terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós Al. Mas, se fizer para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez de Sonserina. O chapéu seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha... –Levou comigo. ""_

-Humm, outro Potter! – disse o chapéu – Tenho que confessar que para mim é uma tarefa muito difícil saber em qual casa colocá-lo.

-Sonserina não, não, por favor – cochichava Alvo.

-Mas porque Sonserina não? Você ia se sair muito bem nesta casa, mas vou manter minha opinião, a mesma de 25 anos quando seu pai freqüentava Hogwarts. Melhor que seja... GRIFINÓRIA!

Todos os alunos o aplaudiram, exeto os de Sonserina, que não é nenhuma novidade.

Alvo estava muito feliz por não ser mandado para Sonserina. E naquele momento agradeceu seu pai e se sentiu orgulhoso por estar na Grifinória junto com Rosa e Tiago.

Depois de vários alunos subirem e serem selecionados a suas casas McGonnagall esperou o silencio dos alunos e disse:

-Muito bem alunos novos, sejam bem vindos. Quero-lhes apresentar o Vice-diretor e professor de Herbologia Sr. Neville Longbotom.

Mais uma vez os alunos aplaudiram, e novamente Neville levantou-se da cadeira agradecendo os aplausos.

-Também quero apresentar Teddy Lupin, o mais novo professor de Artes das Trevas nos Últimos 1.000 anos. Parabéns Professor – desejava McGonnagall

-Obrigado diretora! – agradeceu Teddy.

Depois dos avisos que eram ditos em todo começo de ano letivo, dessa vez na voz de McGonnagall, e de um forte estralo, todas as mesas, das quatro casas se encheram de comidas das mais variadas. Os alunos novatos estavam maravilhados, eles já haviam escutado, e muito, de como a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts era... _Mágica_, mas não faziam idéia do tanto.

Continuaram a comer até ficarem empanturrados. Dada certa hora, todos os alunos tiveram que recolher aos seus quartos, afinal, no dia seguinte começaria as aulas, e ninguém estava disposto a perder o inicio destas. Os "primeiranistas" seguiram com o seu monitor respectivo à sua casa, para seus quartos.

Era o início de muitas confusões.


	2. Na Aula de Herbologia

Capitulo 2 – Na Aula de Herbologia

**Capitulo 2 – Na Aula de Herbologia**

Alvo quase não pregou o olho na noite passada, estava muito ansioso para o inicio das aulas.

Herbologia era a primeira, os meninos se arrumaram e esperaram o monitor chefe Simas Filigan da Grifinória. E saíram do dormitório em fila. Alvo encontrou Rosa e juntos iam conversando sobre a primeira aula. Ao chegarem á estufa onde começariam a aula, Alvo viu Escórpio Malfoy junto com mais dois amigos membros de Sonserina. Escórpio aproximou-se de Alvo e Rosa e disse:

-Parabéns por entrarem na Grifinória, - disse ele – Meu pai me disse que sabia que isso iria acontecer.

-Escórpio estamos na Aula de Herbologia, não em Adivinhações. – disse Rosa antes que Alvo dissesse algo.

Não deu tempo de Escórpio dar uma outra resposta, Neville Longbottom o professor de Herbologia acabara de entrar na estufa e estava pronto para começar a aula.

-Bom dia alunos, eu sou Neville Longbottom, vice-diretor de Hogwarts e professor de Herbologia. Vamos começar com a nossa aula. – Senhorita Rosa Weasley, por favor, me diga com que planta é usada para curar as pessoas que são Petrificadas?

Rosa pensou um pouco e a resposta veio na ponta da língua:

-Mandrágoras. – respondeu a garota com um sorriso.

-Muito bem Rosa, Dez pontos para Grifinória – Disse Neville.

O olhar de inveja de Escórpio era quase impossível de ser escondido. E ele não agüentou a inveja e colocou pra fora dizendo:

-Ah professor, essa eu também sabia. Essa era muito fácil.

-Muito bem Escórpio – disse Longbottom. – Não duvidei de sua sabedoria, e vejo que o Senhor está louco para responder uma pergunta que eu lhe fizer, estou correto?

-Sim professor – respondeu ele ansioso. – Mande uma mais difícil.

-Pois bem, a pergunta é a seguinte: Qual planta que ao ser ingerida o faz fazer ficar respirando em baixo d'água por aproximadamente uma hora? – perguntou o professor.

Escórpio engoliu o seco, seu pai Draco havia comentado com ele á um tempo atrás que Harry usou isso no quarto ano, na competição do Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Mais ele não lembrava do nome, e abaixou a cabeça dizendo:

-Desculpa professor, não lembro o nome – disse arrasado.

-Que pena! Menos Dez pontos a Sonserina por terem um metido a sabichão.

Alguns alunos riram do que o Professor tinha dito a Escórpio, inclusive Rosa, porém Alvo não riu e ao invés disso levantou a mão bem alto para o professor o ver.

-Sim Alvo? – disse Longbottom

-Guelrricho é a resposta correta professor. - disse Alvo com a maior certeza do mundo ao Professor de Herbologia.

-Muito bem Alvo. Mais 10 pontos a Grifinória. – sorriu Longbottom.

Não demorou muito e a aula de Herbologia já havia terminado e juntos Alvo e Rosa entraram ao castelo de Hogwarts, devido á estufa ser no jardim.

Rosa perguntou para Alvo como ele sabia da resposta e ele respondeu:

-Meu pai me disse. – falou Alvo. –Ele praticamente me contou seus sete anos inteiro pra mim. Ele contava essas histórias para me fazer dormir – riu Alvo

-Meus pais não me disseram nada. – disse Rosa. – Eles não me contam muita coisa, só o necessário – riu a menina também.

Alvo e Rosa nem viu o tempo passar e o relógio de Hogwarts agora batia avisando os alunos o horário de almoço. E juntos foram seguindo para o Salão principal.


	3. Correios a Caminho

Capitulo 3 – Correios á caminho

**Capitulo 3 – Correios á caminho**

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, foram rapidamente se sentando.

O Banquete das mais variadas comidas já estava postos nas mesas das quatro casas, todos ficaram maravilhados com a comida, pois era o primeiro almoço desde que começaram as aulas.

Depois do almoço, várias corujas de todas as cores e raças chegaram voando com cartas que foram jogadas aos seus respectivos donos. A coruja de Alvo, Edwiges que comprara no beco diagonal antes de embarcar para o expresso de Hogwarts estava vindo em sua direção com uma carta de seus Pais Harry e Gina, seguida com a coruja de Rosa Lili, que também havia em seus pés uma carta rosa de Hermione e Rony para ela.

Alvo e Rosa agradeceram suas corujas e elas partiram junto com mais de cem corujas formando uma linda fila entre elas e desaparecendo de vista dos alunos.

Rosa pegou a carta rosa de seus pais, e com a letra de sua mãe Hermione ela começou a ler:

"_Querida Rosa._

_Eu e seu pai estamos muito contentes de você entrar para Grifinória, pois prova como você é especial!_

_E junto com Alvo, tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar muito bem, ele herdou coragem de seu pai Harry, e enquanto a você minha querida, estamos sentindo muitas saudades. No Natal você vem aqui para matarmos nossa saudade. E seu irmão Hugo também esta contente e com saudades!_

_Eu e seu pai desejamos que você fique bem, e estamos lhe enviando essa foto para você lembrar que nós te amamos muito._

_Fique com Deus_

_Com Amor: Hermione e Rony_

_Obs. Por eu estar escrevendo a carta, você sabe que seu Pai não escreve né? Nunca me escreveu quando estávamos de férias._

_Fique bem minha filha"_

Quando Rosa terminou de ler a carta, estava muito emocionada, e abriu o envelope e tirou a foto que seus pais haviam lhe mandado.

Era uma foto de quando Rosa tinha quatro anos e estava sendo carregada por seu Pai Rony e sua mãe estava com Hugo que estava com dois anos em seu colo.

Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos e escorreu molhando a foto. A garota enxugou e guardou a carta no meio de seu livro de "Trato das criaturas mágicas". E olhou para Alvo, que estava olhando fixamente para carta que também havia recebido de seus pais que continha:

"_Querido Al._

_Você não sabe o orgulho que nós estamos sentindo de você!_

_Foi uma surpresa para nós quando você entrou para Grifinória. Você fez o que eu te disse? Pediu para o chapéu seletor?_

_Você caiu na melhor casa que uma pessoa pode cair. Grifinória é Especial para mim e para sua mãe. Não querendo dizer que as outras casas não são boas, mais Grifinória é Grifinória._

_Alvo não agüentou as palavras de seu pai e começou a rir. Depois de mais ou menos um minuto, voltou a ler a carta que seu pai havia lhe mandado com forte tinta preta._

_Estamos sentindo saudades, mais sei que Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro que existe agora que não existe Voldemort._

_Sua irmã Lílian está lhe mandando um grande beijo e diz que também vai entrar para Grifinória._

_Tiago anda lhe enchendo o saco? Pois se tiver avisa ele que vamos ter uma conversa assim que chegar em casa._

_Sua mãe esta dizendo se você está escovando os dentes e arrumando sua cama?"_

Alvo riu mais uma vez e respondeu em voz alta:

-Claro né Mãe!

E continuou a ler:

"_Claro que sim né meu filho? Você sabe como são as mulheres._

_Bom filho vou encerrar essa carta lhe desejando que você fique bem e dizer que EU TE AMO._

_Ass. Harry Potter e família"_

Assim que terminou de ler a carta e disse em voz alta:

-Também amo você pai.

E guardou a carta em seu bolso.

Rosa ainda estava emocionada, e com a foto em suas mãos mostrou para Alvo.

-Nossa! – disse Alvo – Que legal gostei muito dessa foto.

-A tiramos no meu aniversário. – disse Rosa enxugando as lágrimas. – É a foto que eu mais gosto.

Alvo sorriu para Rosa e o relógio novamente avisou que estava na hora dos alunos voltarem às aulas.

E então foram juntos para a aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas com o professor Hagrid.


	4. Expeliarmus

Capitulo 4 – Expeliarmus

**Capitulo 4 – Expeliarmus**

A aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas passou mais rápido do que a de Herbologia, Porém foi muito bom para os alunos da Grifinória, pois só com Rosa conseguiram Quarenta pontos para sua casa. Os alunos de Sonserina ficaram com muita raiva, pois apenas Boby Kairam conseguiu vinte pontos para sua casa.

Depois de Trato das criaturas mágicas foi aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas com o Teddy Lupin, eleito o mais novo professor desta área nos últimos mil anos.

A sala de aula era escura, com vários quadros que se mexiam. Todos os alunos tomaram posses aos seus lugares e Teddy começou sua aula.

-Muito bem alunos, Sou Teddy Lupin seu professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

– Nessa aula vamos aprender um feitiço de desarme: Expeliarmus.

Os alunos ficaram surpresos com o que o professor disse isso, pois estavam no 1° ano em Hogwarts e iriam aprender um feitiço avançado desse, para que? Pensavam os alunos.

-Precisam se concentrar, sacudir e dizer: Expeliamus – gritou o professor Teddy.

E uma varinha que estava nas mãos de uma estátua de pedra no formato de um homem voou. Os alunos ficaram admirados, pois eram o primeiro feitiço que haviam visto desde que entraram em Hogwarts.

-Quero que vocês formem duplas, e comecem a desarmar uns aos outros. – ordenou o professor aos alunos.

Rapidamente os alunos foram formando suas determinadas duplas, e Alvo e Rosa ficaram de frentes um para o outro.

-Quando eu disser já, quero que um da dupla diga Expeliarmus alto e claro. –continuou o professor – Um Dois e Já!

Vários lampejos de luzes vermelhas foram saindo das varinhas de poucos alunos e iluminando aquela sala escura, Rosa desarmou Alvo perfeitamente.

-Muito bem Rosa, continue assim. – elogiou o professor – Muito bem alunos, agora troquem, quem os desarmou agora é desarmado e quem foi desarmado desarma.

Então os alunos fizeram o que o professor pediu e novamente ouviu-se:

-Um Dois e Já!

Novamente alguns lampejos de luzes vermelhas saíram de alguns alunos: Escórpio e Alvo conseguiram desarmar seus adversários perfeitamente.

-Muito bem alunos, pra quem conseguiu meus parabéns, e pra quem não conseguiu treine muito e não se esqueça nunca desista. – Disse Teddy

Minutos depois o relógio de Hogwarst novamente avisou aos alunos que era hora de mais uma aula. Adivinhações com a professora Sibila Trelawney.

E mais uma vez Alvo e Rosa foram juntos á sala de aula para ver o que Sibila iria passar.


	5. Descobrindo o Futuro

Capitulo 5 – Descobrindo o Futuro

**Capitulo 5 – Descobrindo o Futuro**

Alvo e Rosa eram muito pontuais. Sempre eram os primeiros alunos á chegarem à sala de aula, e em adivinhações não foi diferente.

Ao chegarem viu a professora Trelawney em pé diante da lousa, e escrevendo: página 25: Descobrindo o futuro.

Alvo e Rosa rapidamente foram se sentando em cadeiras confortáveis e colocaram seus materiais na mesa redonda que no centro havia uma grande bola de cristal.

Pouco tempo depois, os restantes dos alunos foram se acomodando e fazendo silêncio para o início da aula.

-Olá alunos – começou a professora. –Bem vindos a melhor matéria de toda Hogwarts. Podem não ser para alguns mais com certeza para muitos será a matéria que realizará a grande e bela arte da adivinhação.

Rosa não mostrou muito entusiasmo, pois sua mãe Hermione o dissera que se havia uma matéria que ela não suportava era Adivinhações. Porém, Alvo até riu com o que a professora acabara de dizer.

-Antes de vocês abrirem o livro na página 25, quero dizer uma coisa que é o lema próprio para adivinhações. – e a professora ergueu sua cabeça para cima e disse:

-Abram suas mentes, vocês têm que olhar para o além.

Muitos alunos se entre olharam, e com a cara de "que professora maluca" riram. Trelawney apenas retribuiu com um forçado riso e disse aos alunos:

-Muito bem alunos, podem abrir o livro na página 25.

Ao abrirem o livro, encontraram um enorme título com letras de forma excessivamente grandes escrito em preto: "DESCOBRINDO O FUTURO".

Alvo achou que realmente esse tema lhe chamara atenção, mas Rosa o lera como um simples artigo de jornal que lera sempre.

-Vou ensiná-los como descobrir seus próprios Futuros. Com a magnífica arte da adivinhação. –Disse Trelawney com um sorriso que chegara até os olhos.

-Estão vendo essa bola de cristal que está bem no centro de suas mesas? –perguntou Trelawney aos alunos, mas não obtendo a resposta.

-Ela será nossa fonte de onde vamos tirar para descobrir o futuro. –continuou. –E quero que vocês se concentrem para realizarem essa façanha. Primeiramente quero que com a mão direita, esfregue a bola de leve. E em seguida com a mão esquerda quero que façam movimentos circulares dizendo claramente: REVELE O FUTURO. Entenderam?

Todos os alunos responderam com acenos positivos para a professora. E rapidamente foram se preparando para fazer a lição.

Rosa estava insegura, com medo de que ela iria ver quando começasse a fazer os movimentos circulares e dizendo REVELES MEU FUTURO. Ela quis ser a primeira a fazer isso, pois quanto mais rápido melhor. Então ela respirou fundo e com os olhos fechados começou a esfregar a bola de leve com a mão direita e abriu-os quando fazia movimentos circulares com a mão esquerda.

-Reveles o futuro. –disse ela tremendo.

E uma fumaça começou a sair da bola de cristal, e foi revelando uma figura estranha.

Era um tipo de um embrulho azul com flores rosa em formato retangular. Rosa não entendeu o que era aquilo e o porquê de ser o futuro dela. A imagem do embrulho continuara, mas Rosa sentara em sua cadeira e a imagem se apagara.

-Muito bem Rosa – disse Trelawney – Vejo que você conseguiu perfeitamente essa lição. Você conseguiu ver a imagem né?

-Sim professora, vi sim. Mais não entendi! – disse Rosa confusa

-É assim mesmo. Não se preocupe, futuramente você vai entender. – concluiu Trelawney. – Quem será o próximo?

Escórpio levantou-se primeiro antes que qualquer outro aluno para realizar essa lição.

- Eu Professora. –disse

-Muito bem Escórpio, pode tentar. – disse Trelawney sentando em sua cadeira para ver o garoto.

O menino começou esfregando a mão direita levemente na bola de cristal e com a mão esquerda começou a fazer os movimentos circulares assim como a professora e Rosa fizera e disse:

-Reveles o futuro.

Novamente, fumaças saíram da bola e uma figura de uma grande chave dourada com uma pedra esmeralda apareceu diante dos olhos do garoto. Escórpio não entendeu a imagem e com uma cara de raiva, empurrou a bola de cristal que estava no centro da mesa que deu direto pro chão.

-Que Palhaçada é essa? –gritava o garoto nervoso. – Uma simples chave é meu futuro? Que lixo de matéria que é essa Adivinhação.

E dizendo isso, saiu da sala de aula deixando Trelawney com um olhar fixo a bola de cristal que havia tido parar perto de Alvo.

Alvo á pegou e entregou a professora.

-Muito bem alunos, deixa que de Escórpio cuido depois. – disse ela aos alunos. – Alvo? Pode ser o próximo, por favor?

Alvo fez um aceno com a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira, e com a mão direita começou a esfregar a bola levemente. Depois disso começou com movimentos circulares com a mão esquerda e disse claramente:

-Reveles o futuro.

Mais uma vez, fumaças saíram deixando Alvo com o olhar fixo na bola de cristal que agora lhe mostrara a imagem de um baú com uma fechadura enorme.

Alvo o viu e logo sentou, a imagem desaparecera da bola e os olhares dos alunos estavam agora fixos em Alvo.

**- - x - -**

**N/B.:** Eu não pude resistir... Tive que comentar alguma coisaa u.u

E o meu comentário é:

Coitada da Rosaa ¬¬'

Seu futuro "Era um tipo de um embrulho azul com flores rosa em formato retangular"

Enquanto todo mundo via chaves e baús misteriosos, ela vê um embrulho azul com flores rosa...

Tsc, tsc...

Mas e aê, tão gostando da fic?

Espero comentários hein ;D

bjO...


	6. O Mistério

Capitulo 6 – O Mistério

**Capitulo 6 – O Mistério**

A Aula de Adivinhações terminou e Rosa e Alvo foram juntos ao dormitório.

Alvo viu que Rosa estava muito pensativa depois que viu algo na bola de cristal e Alvo perguntou:

-Que foi Rosa? Porque você está desse jeito? Foi pelo que você viu na bola de cristal?

Rosa quase nem tinha prestado atenção para que o amigo lhe dissera.

-Oi? O que você falou Al? – perguntou ela

-Que está acontecendo Rosa? –disse Alvo.

-Estou pensando no que poderia ser aquilo que vi na bola de cristal.

-Na verdade, o que você viu? –perguntou Alvo

-Vi um embrulho retangular azul com flores rosa. Não entendi, será que é um presente?

Não sei o que pode ser.

-É eu também não sei o que é.

Rosa perguntou pra Alvo:

-E você Alvo? O que você viu?

-Vi um baú, com uma enorme fechadura. –disse o garoto. – Também não entendi.

-É.–concordou a garota. –Confesso que é até mais enigmático do que o meu embrulho.

A menina sorriu, e Alvo também e quando perceberam era a hora de jantar.

Foram juntos até o salão principal onde comeram até não agüentarem mais pois estavam famintos e subiram até o dormitório.

-Boa Noite Rosa – disse Alvo para sua amiga.

-Durma bem Al – respondeu Rosa carinhosamente.

Rosa foi para a esquerda onde se encontrara a porta do dormitório feminino e Alvo á direita no dormitório masculino.

Ao chegar, Alvo vestiu-se e logo se deitou. Alvo ficou pensando no "baú" o que será que continha dentro dele? Fechou os olhos e rapidamente adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Alvo acordou cedo e desceu para tomar o café e se encontrou com Rosa.

-Bom dia Rosa – disse alvo bocejando.

-Bom dia Al, Dormiu bem? – respondeu a garota

-Digamos que sim! E você?

-Um pouco, fiquei pensando a noite inteira no embrulho. Mais estou disposta! – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando chegaram foram rapidamente se sentando e novamente a mesa farta com todos os tipos de comida surgiram na frente de seus olhos.


	7. O Embrulho

Capitulo 7 – O Embrulho

**Capitulo 7 – O Embrulho**

Depois de tomarem o café, novamente o correio chegara. E nem a coruja de Alvo e nem a de Rosa viera.

-Nada de cartas. – disse Rosa desanimada.

-Nada! – disse Alvo pegando uma sobremesa.

E mais uma vez foram juntos a aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas com o professor Hagrid. Quando chegaram Hagrid estava em pé com o livro nas mãos. Quando percebeu que Rosa e Alvo entraram, ele abriu o sorriso e disse:

-Alvo e Rosa! Que prazer receber vocês em Hogwarts.

-O Prazer é nosso em conhecer o guarda-caça que agora é um excelente professor de Trato das criaturas mágicas – disse Alvo.

-Que exagero Alvo – disse Hagrid ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

-Exagero nada! – concluiu Rosa. – Você é um excelente professor.

-Obrigado! E como anda seu pai Harry Alvo?

-Muito bem professor. Agora ele esta trabalhando no Ministério da Magia junto com Rony. –disse Alvo.

-Nossa que legal. E Hermione Rosa?

-Também vai bem professor. Ela está cuidando de casa e do meu irmão Hugo. – disse Rosa.

E os alunos chegaram e foram se sentando. A aula passou muito rápida, pois Alvo e Rosa adoravam o professor Hagrid e nem viam a hora passar.

Depois de Trato das criaturas mágicas foi a vez de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com Teddy Lupin. Os alunos ficaram animados, pois queriam saber que feitiço agora iriam aprender.

Mas Teddy não ensinou feitiço a eles. E sim passou "Lobisomem e Animagos".

Alvo e Rosa não sabiam a diferença, aliás, ninguém sabia, e saíram da aula comentando do assunto.

A hora do almoço chegou rápido, e Alvo estava com muita fome. Então novamente puderam comer de tudo que tinha na mesa.

-É minha hora preferida café, almoço e janta. – Disse Alvo

Rosa riu, pois seu amigo comia demais, disse que puxou da sua mãe Gina Weasley, pois seu pai Rony era um baita comilão.

-Coisas de Weasley – disse Rosa sorrindo a Alvo.

-Verdade! – concordou o amigo.

Depois de comerem a sobremesa, apenas uma coruja voava no salão principal. Era a coruja Lili de Rosa.

Ela trazia um embrulho azul com flores rosa. Os olhos de Rosa se voltaram a Alvo e piscou na hora que o embrulho agora caia em suas mãos.

Seu coração bateu mais forte naquele momento, não é que a bola de cristal esta certa?

Era exatamente o mesmo jeito que Rosa viu, e rapidamente começou a desembrulhar e encontrou uma cartinha que Rosa já conhecera a letra, era de sua mãe Hermione.

"_Querida Rosa._

_Esse livro de Feitiços que estou lhe enviando é muito raro. Seu pai pegou do ministério._

_Não era minha vontade de te entregar agora, pois queria te dar no Natal. Mais seu pai me disse que poderia ser útil pra você ai em Hogwarts._

_Cuide bem desse livro minha filha._

_Vejo-te no natal._

_Beijo de seus pais que te amam: Hermione e Rony"_

Depois de ler ela terminou de abrir o embrulho, e lá estava o livro que seu pai pegara do ministério "Melhores e mais utilizados Feitiços" e embaixo havia "Volume único".

-Nossa! – exclamou Alvo ao ver o livro. –Esse livro é raro, apenas existe no ministério, diz meu pai.

-Mais é do ministério. –falou Rosa. –Meu pai que pegou e me mandou. Disse que será útil para mim aqui em Hogwarts.

-Aqui em Hogwarts? Estamos seguros aqui.

-Também estou surpresa – respondeu a menina. – Não vejo necessidade de utilizado aqui.

-Nem eu. Mas se seu pai disse... – disse Alvo

E mais uma vez o relógio de Hogwarts badalou avisando que estava na hora de mais outras aulas.


	8. A Chave Dourada

Capitulo 8 - A Chave Dourada

**Capitulo 8 - A Chave Dourada**

Alvo e Rosa foram à aula de adivinhação.

Escórpio ainda estava nervoso com o que vira na bola de cristal. Alguns amigos de Escórpio o perguntavam o que ele viu na bola de cristal e o garoto nunca dissera a ninguém. O dia para Alvo e Rosa acabara muito rápido e logo foram jantar.

Novamente comidas de tudo quanto é tipo estava diante dos olhos de muitos alunos, e lá estavam Escórpio e Boby Kairam que virou seu mais novo amigo e também Sara Kairam, a irmã Gêmea de Boby.

Depois do jantar cada aluno foi para seu dormitório, exeto Escórpio, Boby e Sara que juntos seguiam pelo corredor que dava a sala de Flich o velho zelador de Hogwarts.

-Fiquem todos vigiando – ordenou Escórpio Malfoy aos seus mais novos amigos.

Escórpio abriu silenciosamente a porta da sala que não havia quase nada a não ser várias estantes com livros e uma grande mesa com uma cadeira no centro.

Escórpio então foi até a mesa que havia duas gavetas.

-Onde será que está? – cochichava Escórpio para si mesmo.

E então abriu as gavetas da mesa para ver se achava o que procurava. E com um suspiro alto que soltou os amigos de Escórpio olharam para ele com cara de espanto e Boby disse:

-Está tudo bem Escórpio? Encontrou?

-Esta tudo bem sim. – mais aliviado respondeu Escórpio. – Não! Não encontrei.

O amigo voltou a vigiar. Escórpio não acreditava no que via, era exatamente a chave dourada com uma esmeralda que ele vira na bola de cristal na aula de Adivinhação.

O garoto pegou a chave em suas mãos e escondeu no bolso de sua veste, e saindo da sala de Flich, disse aos amigos:

-Vamos, não encontrei! Mais encontrei uma outra coisa, a coisa que vocês vivem me perguntando.

-O que? –disse Sara

-O que vi na bola de cristal era isso aqui.

Escórpio estendeu a chave mostrando-a aos seus amigos e com um desprezo Boby disse:

-Uma chave?

-Sim, é exatamente a chave que eu vi na bola.

-Mais pra que serve? – perguntou curiosa Sara.

-Não sei! Mais vou descobrir.

E assim foram saindo do corredor que agora era iluminado por velas e juntos foram pro dormitório de Sonserina.

No dia seguinte Rosa levantou cedo e foi tomar o café. Alvo não demorou muito para chegar até o salão principal, e sentando do lado de Rosa, Alvo disse:

-Bom dia Rosa.

-Bom dia Al. - respondeu a menina. – Tenho uma coisa pra te contar que eu estive pensando essa noite.

-Pode falar.

-Será que Escórpio não tem alguma coisa a ver com o que você viu na bola de cristal? – perguntou a garota.

-Escórpio? Por quê? –respondeu Alvo curioso.

-Lembra o que Escórpio viu na bola de cristal?

-Não, não me lembro. – respondeu Alvo pensativo.

O olhar de Rosa para Alvo não foi um dos melhores, ela pensava que Alvo sabia o que Escórpio vira na bola, aliás, a classe inteira ouviu os gritos de Escórpio.

-Alvo, era uma chave dourada, você não lembra das palavras dele? "Uma simples chave é meu futuro? Que lixo de matéria que é essa Adivinhação."

- E o que é que tem?

-Será que essa chave dourada, pode abrir o cadeado dourado do baú que você viu?

Alvo não respondeu. Apenas lembrou do baú que viu, e ficou pensando, e logo respondeu:

- Claro! Porque nunca pensei nisso? Vamos tentar.

- Sim, mas como? – disse Rosa.

-Temos que arrumar algum jeito.

Rosa, que agora folheava o seu mais novo livro de feitiços abrira nas últimas folhas que diziam "As poções mais usadas".


	9. O plano

Capitulo 9 - O plano

**Capitulo 9 - O plano**

Rosa leu em voz alta para Alvo "Poção Polisuco". Ela acabara de ler a mais conhecida, que Harry, Rony e Hermione já usaram em Hogwarts.

-Essa meu pai sempre falou. – disse Alvo

-Meus pais também me disseram dela já. – falou Rosa. – Mais ela é dura de preparar, alem de ter muitos ingredientes o tempo de preparo é um mês.

-Um mês inteiro? – exclamou Alvo.

-Sim, o que você acha de usarmos a poção polisuco para o nosso plano? – perguntou Rosa.

-Acho uma boa idéia. – concordou Alvo animado. – Mas temos que agir depressa.

O mês de Outubro demorou muito para passar, pois Rosa estava na metade da poção.

Alvo estava muito impaciente, queria que acabasse essa poção logo.

-Nunca vi uma poção tão complicada. – comentou Rosa.

-E demorada também. – disse Alvo.

Era meio de Novembro quando a poção estava quase acabando. Faltava agora Rosa e Alvo escolherem em quem se transformar para colherem o último e o mais preciso ingrediente para a poção sair correta.

-Em quem podemos nos transformar? – disse Alvo

-Estava pensando em Sara e Boby, o que você acha? – perguntou a amiga.

-Perfeito! – disse Alvo. – Mas como vamos colher os cabelos?

-Simples, na hora do almoço vamos distraí-los e colocaremos a poção do sono no suco deles. Uma poçãozinha simples, mais poderosa. – concluiu a Amiga.

-Ótimo.

A hora do almoço logo chegou para a alegria de Alvo, ele e Rosa que agora estavam com a poção do sono nas mãos estavam procurando Sara e Boby Kairam que logo viram os dois sentados com cara de tontos brincando de quem pisca primeiro.

-Com licença. – disse Rosa. – Será que vocês dois poderiam vir comigo para ver uma coisa muito importante?

-Não, não vamos sair da mesa. – disse Sara com raiva.

Rosa não suportava olhar para aquela cara de bagre de Sara, seus olhos eram esbugalhados e seu nariz arrebitado parecendo uma porca sem educação. Rosa não alterou seu tom e novamente disse a ela:

-Por favor, tenho certeza de que é de seu interesse.

Sara olhou para seu irmão Boby que estava olhando para Alvo e disse:

-Tudo bem, espero que seja importante mesmo, pois meu tempo é precioso. Vamos maninho.

Enfim ela se levantou e foi junto com seu irmão ver o que Rosa iria lhe mostrar. Alvo ficara e disfarçadamente derramou a poção do sono no suco de abóbora de Boby primeiro depois no de Sara.

Depois disso voltou a mesa da Grifinória, para esperar Rosa. Não demorou muito e Rosa, Boby e Sara já voltara. Então Rosa juntou-se a Alvo.

-E? O que você fez para enrolar eles? – perguntou curioso.

-Coisas de garotas. – disse séria. – Mais fica tranqüilo, não foi nada de mais, foi muito fácil.

E dizendo isso, eles observaram os irmãos gêmeos tomarem o suco de abóbora com muita sede. Logo depois os monitores chefes de cada casa chamaram os alunos para se retirar do salão principal, e Alvo e Rosa foram logo arrumando um jeito de não ser vistos por Goyle o monitor chefe da Sonserina.

-Não podem nos ver. – disse Rosa

-Não vão. – concluiu Alvo.

Os alunos de Sonserina estavam em fila e Rosa e Alvo logo atrás, o efeito da poção não demorou muito. Os gêmeos quase caíram no chão se não fosse por Rosa e Alvo segura-los.

Rapidamente foram vestindo as vestes Preta e Verde de Sonserina e colocando o ultimo ingrediente da poção polisuco.

-Coloque o cabelo. – disse Rosa.

E com cara de nojo eles viraram a poção polisuco. Rosa quase não conseguiu engolir de tão ruim que era. Mais Alvo a ajudou e agora a poção já estava fazendo efeito.

Rosa ficara com um cabelo preto e olhos verdes e com uns quilinhos a mais, e Alvo um pouco maior do que o normal, com cabelo muito mais preto que o seu e com olhos verdes.


	10. Escórpio Petrificado

Capitulo 10 – Escórpio Petrificado

**Capitulo 10 – Escórpio Petrificado**

-Incrível. – exclamou Alvo.

-Temos que ser rápidos, a poção tem duração de uma hora. – disse Rosa que agora estavam voltando para a fila.

Quando chegaram ao dormitório para pegarem seus materiais, Rosa e Alvo que agora eram Sara e Boby Kairam, foram chegando e interrogando Escórpio Malfoy:

-Escórpio, você já achou aquela chave que você viu na bola de cristal? – perguntou Alvo.

Escórpio não fez uma cara boa e disse:

-Você anda bebendo Boby?

-Não Escórpio, imagina. – disse Alvo engolindo o seco.

-Então você anda fumando demais. Você me viu entrar na sala do Flich e pegar a chave. – disse Escórpio.

- Não liga para meu irmão não, ele anda muito esquecido ultimamente. Mamãe acha que ele está sofrendo de aminésia. – disse Rosa.

Alvo não agüentou o que sua Amiga acabara de falar e caiu na risada. Escórpio retribuiu o riso e Rosa também não agüentou, naquele momento pareciam ser realmente todos amigos.

-Posso ver a chave novamente? – perguntou Alvo.

-Agora não, já estamos atrasados para a aula de Herbologia. – disse Escórpio.

Rosa e Alvo não tinham outra saída a não ser esperar a aula de Herbologia que tinha exatamente cinqüenta minutos acabar, para então ver a chave.

Quando a aula acabou, eles foram ao banheiro onde Escórpio disse que ninguém mais poderia ver a tal chave. E tirando a chave da mochila mostrou para Alvo e Rosa, que agora estavam voltando ao normal.

-Seus olhos e seu cabelo. –Disse Alvo entrando em Pânico.

-Você também esta voltando ao normal. –cochichou a menina.

E numa fração de segundos, Rosa tirara de sua mochila o livro que ganhara de presente de seus pais e começou a folhá-lo. Não pensou muito e logo exclamou:

-Petrificos Totallus!

Um jorro de luz amarelo acertou Escórpio em cheio e caiu duro feito pedra no chão.

Alvo rapidamente pegou a chave que estava nas mãos de Escórpio e junto com Rosa saíram de lá e foram no banheiro feminino onde estavam Boby e Sara.

Rapidamente tiraram o traje da Grifinória que estavam em seus corpos e vestiram eles com o da Sonserina.

Agora com a chave em suas mãos, Alvo só estava querendo encontrar o baú.

-Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Alvo a Rosa que tinha lançado o feitiço.

-Fique tranqüilo, a petrificação é rápida. em menos de uma hora ele estará bom. – disse a garota com toda a certeza.

Boby e Sara acordaram e estavam no banheiro feminino onde não era muito visitado Por causa da murta-que-geme.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? –perguntou Sara.

-Eu é que pergunto o que eu estou fazendo em um banheiro feminino? –disse Boby.

-Acho que pegamos no sono, e alguém nos trouxe pra cá.

-Vamos encontrar o Escórpio. – falou Boby.

E juntos saíram atrás de Escórpio, quando chegaram ao dormitório vários alunos e inclusive o monitor chefe Goyle, estavam em volta de algo.

E foram se aproximando e logo viu um garoto caído no chão e duro feito pedra.

-Escórpio! –exclamou Sara


	11. A Descoberta

Capitulo 11 – A Descoberta

**Capitulo 11 – A Descoberta**

-O que foi que aconteceu com ele? – disse Boby apavorado.

-Ele foi atingido por um feitiço de Petrificação, não se preocupe ele vai ficar bem. – garantiu Goyle.

-Mas quem fez isso com ele? – perguntou Sara.

-Ninguém sabe, afinal nós todos pensamos que vocês soubessem. – disse o monitor.

-Não! Nós acordamos no banheiro feminino, e viemos procurar o Escórpio. – disse Boby.

Vários alunos da Sonserina riram de Boby, afinal "banheiro feminino" não é um termo que se ouve de um garoto.

-Muito bem, todos para os dormitórios vamos dormir. Vou levar Escórpio para Madame Pomfrey ele vai passar essa noite lá.

No dia seguinte, Alvo acordou bem cedo e foi visitar Escórpio na ala hospitalar e ficou mais aliviado em saber que Escórpio já estava bem.

Rosa não demorou muito para se levantar e desceu para tomar café.

-Ele já esta melhor? – perguntou Rosa

-Sim, ele vai receber alta essa tarde. – disse Alvo

-Parece que nosso plano deu certo, estamos com a chave e sem feridos. –disse Rosa contente.

-Será que ele vai se lembrar que foi agente? – perguntou Alvo com medo.

-Fique tranqüilo, acho que fui bem ágil enquanto a isso, acho que ele vai pensar que foi realmente Sara que lhe lançou o feitiço. – falou Rosa.

-Assim espero.

Novamente o relógio badalava e as aulas começaram depois de uma noite agitada.

A tarde Sara e Boby foram até a ala hospitalar visitar Escórpio, e ele estava já em pé pronto para receber alta.

-Que bom te ver Escórpio. – sorriu Boby

-Se sente melhor Escórpio?- perguntou Sara.

Escórpio olhou com raiva e disse:

-Como é que eu iria me sentir melhor se fui traído pelos meus melhores amigos.

-Não entendi o que você quis dizer com traído? – perguntou Sara seria.

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando Sara. Foi você que lançou aquele feitiço em mim, e não diga que não foi porque eu vi.

Sara olhou para seu irmão gêmeo Boby e sem entender nada voltou a olhar para Escórpio que agora dizia com mais raiva:

-Vocês roubaram a minha chave, CADÊ A MINHA CHAVE? – gritava Escórpio.

-Fique calmo Escórpio, nós não estamos entendendo nada do que você esta falando. –disse Boby. – Nós, depois do almoço estávamos indo pegar nosso material quando e quando acordamos estávamos no banheiro feminino.

-Que besteira é essa? – disse Escórpio – Vocês dois estavam o tempo todo comigo, com uma história de que queriam ver a chave, e quando fui pegar a chave no bolso a Sara lançou o feitiço e a partir daí não lembro mais de nada.

-Que absurdo! – disse Sara. –Não lancei feitiço coisa nenhuma, e nem pedimos para ver essa tal chave. Escórpio, nós somos seus melhores amigos, jamais faríamos uma coisa dessas e você sabe disso. Não éramos nós.

Tudo ficou em silencio se não fosse a Madame Pomfrey entrando e dando alta a Escórpio.

-Muito bem Escórpio, pode ir. – disse Pomfrey.

E os três saíram. Escórpio pensou muito no que Sara disse, e sabia que eles realmente não fariam uma coisa dessas e disse:

-Tudo bem, se não foram vocês então quem foi?

-Não sabemos, também gostaríamos de saber. – disse Boby.

O dia demorou a passar para Alvo e Rosa. Alvo queria saber o porquê do baú não aparecer para ele. E quando estavam prestes a dormir, Alvo perguntou a Rosa:

-Porque ele não aparece?

-Calma Al, talvez esteja esperando o momento certo. Fique tranqüilo ele vai aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Agora vê se dorme. Boa Noite Al, durma bem.

-Obrigado Rosa, você também. Adoro você.

Rosa sorriu para Alvo e foi dormir. Alvo não dormiu tão cedo, ficou pensando no tal misterioso baú.

Dezembro chegou cedo para os novos alunos, pois estavam aproveitando ao máximo as aulas e os amigos que existe em Hogwarts.

A amizade entre Rosa e Alvo estava muito forte, os dois não se desgrudavam assim como Harry, Rony e Hermione o trio parada dura.

Quando estavam no café da manhã viram um olhar estranho de Sara, Boby e Escórpio.

-Foram eles! – exclamou Sara. – Rosa Weasley e Alvo Potter vieram falar com agente minuto antes de tudo acontecer. Eu lembro que Rosa me levou até a estufa para mostrar uma flor que tinha a mais gostosa fragrância e Neville disse que poderia até coletá-las para fazer o melhor perfume e distribuir a todas as garotas. E Alvo ficou na mesa que com certeza colocou a poção do sono em nossos sucos.

-Nossa, pode crê maninha. – disse Boby

-Então foram eles? – disse Escórpio. –Vou mostrar a eles que com Escórpio não se brinca.


	12. O Baú Secreto

Capitulo 12 – O Baú Secreto

**Capitulo 12 – O Baú Secreto**

Escórpio levantou-se da mesa seguido por Boby e Sara e foram falar com Alvo e Rosa.

-Devolve minha chave Alvo. Agora! – ordenou Escórpio.

-Que chave? Não sei de chave nenhuma, se você não é responsável por suas coisas desculpe mais não posso ser responsável por você. – disse Alvo.

Escórpio encarou Alvo por algum tempo e novamente disse:

-Você e sua amiguinha de sangue ruim que se cuidem, vai ter volta.

E dizendo isso, o trio foi se afastando, Alvo olhou para Rosa que estava com um olhar triste depois que Escórpio a chamou de Sangue Ruim.

-Não fique assim Rosa, esse Escórpio vai engolir o que disse. Não vou deixar mais ele te ofender pode acreditar.

-Obrigada Al. – sorriu Rosa.

Rosa ficou quieta o dia todo, e Alvo só a observava e sempre consolava a amiga.

Alguns dias se passaram depois que Escórpio chamou Rosa de sangue ruim, Porém Rosa sempre se lembrava disso.

A escola estava toda enfeitada, pois o Natal estava bem próximo. Arvores de natal de mais ou menos uns dez metros de altura e uma de trinta metros no salão principal.

Na mesma noite, Rosa foi até a biblioteca pegar um livro para se distrair. E Alvo ficou na porta esperando a amiga escolher.

Rosa era muito confusa na escolha de um livro, pois não sabia qual levar e sempre dizia

"Depois eu leio esse" "Mais esse me parece ser melhor."

Alvo ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da sala de Flich e foi ver o que era. Ao se aproximar Alvo virou a maçaneta e entrou na sala, quase desmaiou depois do que vira, era exatamente o baú que viu na bola de cristal.

Alvo saiu correndo, pois não estava com a chave, esquecera no bolso de outra calça que estava na sua mala no dormitório, que nem viu Rosa e trombaram.

Na queda caíram os três livros que Rosa acabara de retirar na biblioteca, e rapidamente se levantando desculpou-se com a amiga:

-Desculpa Rosa, estou com pressa.

Rosa se levantou e recolheu os livros. Ela ouviu o mesmo barulho que Alvo ouviu e foi ver o que era.

A porta de Flich estava aberta e de longe viu o baú, e entrou na sala. Rosa percebeu que alguém estava entrando e se escondeu.

Era Escórpio Malfoy que ficou de boca aberta ao ver o tal baú.

-Nossa! Eles precisam me ajudar. – disse Escórpio.

E dizendo isso, Escórpio saiu correndo atrás de Sara e Boby.

E como Rosa não era nada burra, foi logo pegando uma folha de papel e escreveu uma carta. Depois de escrever, Rosa carregou o baú que não era muito pesado e foi de encontro a Alvo.

Ao chegar no meio do caminho Rosa e Alvo se encontraram e ela logo se apressou:

-Vamos sair daqui, vamos para o dormitório.

Alvo obedeceu a amiga e ajudou ela com o baú. Ao entrarem no dormitório, foram logo colocando o baú em cima do sofá e tirando a chave do bolso, Alvo finalmente disse:

-Não acredito que vou fazer isso.

-Não perca tempo Alvo, abre logo. –disse a amiga.

Alvo finalmente enfiou a chave na fechadura que se encaixava perfeitamente, deu duas voltas e abriu.

No baú tinha um embrulho e uma carta, e Alvo começou a ler:

"_Feliz Natal meu filho_"

Alvo sorriu, pois era a letra de seu pai Harry, e olhando para Rosa leu em voz alta.

"_Esse é o meu presente para você este natal. Talvez seja o melhor presente que você possa receber na sua vida como foi na minha._

_O que estou te enviando é o que eu nunca tive coragem de enviar ao seu irmão Tiago, pois tenho certeza de que ele não tem responsabilidade igual a você._

_Nesse baú contém a Capa da Invisibilidade que guardei desde os onze anos de idade, pois sabia que futuramente algum dos meus três filhos poderia precisar e o escolhido foi você Al._

_Também estou lhe enviando uma coisa que faço questão que fique em suas mãos._

_O MAPA DO MAROTO._

_Bom filho vou encerrando essa carta dizendo que Amo você!_

_E faça bom uso desse tesouro que agora está em suas mãos."_

_"Vemo-nos amanhã."_

_Harry Potter_

Alvo olhou para Rosa e abrindo o embrulho viu o mapa do maroto que estava em cima da capa.

Alvo pegou a capa e vestiu-a.

-Nossa, que demais. – disse Rosa – Vai ser muito útil nesse momento, vamos ver de perto a cara de Escórpio quando ler minha carta.

Alvo riu e foram correndo até a sala do Flich e viram Escórpio lendo em voz alta a carta que Rosa deixara aos seus amigos Sara e Boby que dizia:

"_Caro Escórpio"_

_Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê do baú não estar ai e sim minha carta no lugar._

_A resposta é simples, eu Rosa Weasley ou a Sangue ruim se achar melhor, possuo uma característica que você nunca vai possuir: Inteligência._

_Há essa hora Alvo já vai ter aberto o baú e não é mais necessária a sua chave dourada e também vou fazer o que você nos pediu, vou devolvê-la._

_Assim quem sabe com ela você pode abrir sei lá o seu cérebro pra ver se você coloca um pouco de esperteza._

_Bom, é só isso mesmo._

_Assinado: Sangue ruim._

E depois que terminou de ler a carta, Rosa que estava embaixo da capa, tirou a chave que pegou de Alvo e colocou-a no chão.

E eles saíram de lá com um comentário de Alvo:

-Você é demais Rosa.

-Obrigada.

Escórpio que agora estava vermelho de raiva gritou:

-Sangue ruim idiotaaa! – Mais eu ainda vou me vingar.

E logo saíram de lá também.

O Dia de Natal chegou, e vários alunos de Hogwarts incluindo Rosa e Alvo foi passar com a família.

Enfim com o orgulho de ser filho de Harry Potter Alvo curtiu muito esse tempo que passou ao lado de Rosa em Hogwarts e partiu ao expresso de Hogwarts para encontrar com sua família.

Agora com esse tesouro que Harry deixou para Alvo, pode ter certeza de que muitas coisas vão acontecer no Segundo ano de Alvo Potter e Rosa Weasley em Hogwarts.

**Fim**

**- - x - -**

**N/B.:** O Escórpio mereceu essa, ninguém mandou se meter no caminho da nossa querida Rosa n.n'

Ééé... Acaboou i.i

Snif, snif... Tava gostando taanto...

Espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu \o/

Kpskspksp

E mais:

Comentem, é simples, rápido e indolor ;DD

bjO...

PS.: A Rosa e o Alvo formam um casaal tãão liindo, não é?! (:


End file.
